Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved banding fixture for applying a band to a coil or bundle of material.
By way of background, a workpiece, such as coiled material or a bundle of material, require bands to retain them in assembled condition. It is also desirable that the ends of the band which cohere to each other be in as close overlapping alignment as possible so that any of the surfaces which should adhere to each other are not exposed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a banding fixture for material which has to be banded which accepts a predetermined length of band and guides this band during a manually manipulatable operation about a coil or bundle and causes the ends of the band to be secured to each other in substantially exact overlying relationship.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a banding fixture which permits a simple interchange of coil-receiving carriages for receiving different sizes of coils or bundles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a banding fixture which includes an adjustable band-receiving slot.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a banding fixture which includes a simplified band-receiving structural arrangement. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a banding fixture comprising a body, a horizontal opening in said body, an overlying portion on said body overlying said horizontal opening, an undersurface on said overlying portion, a carriage movable into and out of said horizontal opening, a recess in said carriage, a carriage portion to the side of said recess, an upper surface on said carriage portion positionable in underlying near contiguous relationship with said undersurface, and a band-receiving slot in said body above said horizontal opening.
The present invention also relates to a banding fixture comprising a body, a horizontal opening in said body, a carriage movable in said horizontal opening, a recess in said carriage, and a window in said body in substantial alignment with said horizontal opening.
The present invention also relates to a banding fixture comprising a body, a horizontal opening in said body, a carriage movable in said horizontal opening, a recess in said carriage, and a band-receiving slot above said horizontal opening.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: